vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Tone Rion
Tone Rion Facebook Page 'Otalab blog: Vocaloid eventTone Rion '(兎眠りおん) is the name of a Japanese-language female Vocaloid3 developed by MoeJapan. She is noted for her cute, nasal voice. The name comes from the Kanji 兎(Usagi or Rabbit) and 眠(Nemuri or Sleep).Vonama History Seen in silhouette during October 14, 2011, revealed in a poster on October 21. Later during the Vocanama, more of her official art, her demo and her website has been revealed. along with her twitter. Her release date was the 16th of December in 2011.link Her brief backstory states that she is 16 years old and was born in 2095, she is good at singing and dancing. Rion performs on the "Dear Stage" (ディアステージ) located in future Akihabara set 100 years from the current time. Demo Songs * でんでん Youtube Broadcast * P** Song Youtube Broadcast * Thousand Regrets Youtube Broadcast * Sun (Bubble) Youtube Broadcast * See You Tomorrow Youtube Broadcast * 神話色のミステリイ Youtube Broadcast * ぽっかんカラー Youtube Broadcast * こんなアタシDOでShow!? Nicovideo Broadcast Marketing Tone Rion is the first Vocaloid to specifically sell herself as "Moe" and first to focus on the Vocaloid Otaku based culture. Tone Rion is the first to target this particular classification directly and her avatar mascot design and vocal are designed around the common considered moe traits of Japanese manga and anime characters. VOCAFARRE 2011 On the 15th-16th of December Gumi , VY1V3 , Akikoroid-chan, Tone Rion and Aoki Lapis appeared in a 3D concert at VOCAFARRE 2011 *Gumi - Megu Megu Fire Endless Night Youtube Broadcast *Gumi - Love Droid Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoroid-chan - Cyber Thunder Cider Youtube Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoroid-chan - Beyond the glass World Youtube Broadcast *VY1V3 - Opening VOCAFARRE Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Daydream Flight Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Little Wish Youtube Broadcast *All Involved (Including Tone Rion who's full part is difficult or impossible to find) - VocaLawson Vocafarre Concert Summary Nico Nico Douga Broadcast Voicebank Libraries Vocaloid 3 Tone Rion *Optimum tempo: 60 BPM~140 BPM *Optimum range: A2~F4 Strengths Her voice has been labelled Loli during the Vocanama. Since she is aimed to be a Moe-centred voicebank, her voice has a natural nasal undertone to it to match vocals commonly used for this genre in Japanese manga, animation and song. Primarily, she is a Vocaloid who is meant to sound cute. Her voice is slightly robotic and is not focused on realism, but otherwise it is of a standard quality. Weaknesses Much like other Vocaloids such as Hatsune Miku whose focus is not on the singer results, Tone Rion has a voice centred around maintaining its cute nasally voice, but does not naturally sound like a professional singer. It also has a raspy quality to it that may or may not suit all Vocaloid users. Examples of Usage Youtube List/Tone Rion Songs Popularity Tone Rion was popular upon release with the Vocaloid Otaku crowd, although was not the most popular of the Vocaloids released in 2011. Trivia *The design has the distinct appearance of a 'cooking' maid, however, based upon her background the design is meant to portray an Akibamaid (秋葉原 メイド), a cosplay girl whose role is that of waitress rather than a cook. Notable for... Gallery External Links *NicoVideo: Vonama *MoeJapan: Dear Stage *NicoVideo: Vonama (seiga) *Tone Rion Official Website References Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Japanese Vocaloids Category:Female Vocaloids